


Colorful Kiss

by AoiRingo



Series: Kiss Challenge [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Sora POV, Sweet, Third Years, kiss challenge, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Mitsuru and Sora have been dating for a year so they have a date to celebrate it





	Colorful Kiss

Sora is waiting for Mitsu on the bench next to the fountain, the wind today is a peaceful melody so Sora can be at ease. Mitsu is a bit late, maybe he has forgotten about this… But it is not likely because, after all, it is their first anniversary and even though the carefree image he can give, Mitsu is a very caring person like his old senpais.

Suddenly, a tall boy enters the park and starts to search for something. There are not many people so he quickly spotted what he was searching, the colors of that boy get brighter and warmer as he is getting closer.

“Sora-chan, sorry for the delay, my brother asked me something and I lost track of time,” he is taller, and his hair is longer, but his colors hadn’t changed at all, he still has the most beautiful colors Sora has seen, and a warmth like the one of the sun after a storm.

“Don’t worry, Sora has been playing with the mobile,” Mitsu smiles and takes Sora’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear that, I was worried that being by yourself in a place like this may make you sad. But the park is really calm today and you are beautiful as always so is a good day,” hearing these things always make Sora happy, after all, someone loves Sora as he is, with all his oddities, and he is glad for this every single day. Without thinking Sora hugs Mitsu, holding hands is not enough this time.

“Hihi, happy birthday, Mitsu-chan,” Mitsu hugs Sora back and caresses his hair.

“Happy birthday, Sora-chan,” Mitsu looks at Sora’s eyes after saying that, “I love you,” he gently kisses Sora on the forehead.

“I love you too, Mitsu-chan. Because you are my sun”

Before Mitsu can say something Sora kisses him softly. Their kisses are unique and special, but all of them are colorful and sweet. Sora could say that kissing Mitsu is like eating a parfait, every time of a different flavor, but all equally delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is the first part of a Challenge I decided to do. Even though is for artists I think is a very cute idea to do it with fanfics, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
> This one is "A Sweet Kiss" (as I mentioned in the tags), the next one will be "A Hot Kiss"  
> And to finish this just say that I REALLY LOVE MITSUSORA, THEY DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS OF THE WORLD!


End file.
